


Speed of light

by exochrome (yuraxchan)



Category: EXO (Band), Z.Tao (Musician)
Genre: Detective!AU, M/M, Prostitution, meurtres (pas détaillés)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6955756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraxchan/pseuds/exochrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun ne se doutait pas qu'il aurait un jour à fuir son pays pour protéger la personne la plus importante de sa vie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speed of light

 

Sehun grogna et manqua de renverser le café qu'il tenait entre les mains lorsqu'il se fit bousculer. Il était un peu plus de 8h du matin, il était épuisé et n'avait dormi que 4h - Tao avait voulu fêter sa promotion, jamais il n'aurait dû l'écouter ! Le jeune homme cherchait tous les moyens pour s'amuser et se bourrer la gueule. Il devait comprendre que Sehun souhaitait devenir un adulte responsable et qu'il recherchait la stabilité, lui.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre qui affichait 8h15, il était en retard – encore. Il arriva essoufflé dans le bureau de son patron, bafouillant une excuse.

\- J'ai l'habitude que tu sois en retard tu sais. Ah. Pourquoi ai-je accepté de prolonger ton contrat au fait ? Marmonna Kris, son patron.  
\- ...Car je suis doté d'une intelligence supérieure et que je règle les affaires que personne ne peut résoudre à la vitesse de la lumière ? Proposa-t-il, un sourire nerveux aux lèvres.

Kris haussa un sourcil en sa direction et tendit la main pour attraper son café, sans faire aucun commentaire. Il s'exécuta et s'installa rapidement à son bureau, il avait des millions de papiers administratifs à classer. Sehun avait été embauché en tant que stagiaire du détective Kris Wu qui était très réputé à Seoul. Il était quelqu'un de plutôt froid et stoïque, mais à force de le côtoyer Sehun s'était habitué à sa personnalité insaisissable et savait qu'au fond de lui, ce géant blond était un gros nounours. Sauf avec lui.

Ils étaient actuellement sur une affaire de meurtres, de nombreux représentants politiques et personnages haut placés étaient pris pour cible depuis plus de 6 mois et il y avait déjà eu 3 morts. Le meurtrier les abattait de sang-froid, toujours avec une arme blanche et sans jamais laisser aucun indice ni aucun témoin. Cela faisait 6 mois qu'ils tournaient en rond sans rien trouver. Les forces de police étaient également sur l'enquête et ils collaboraient avec une équipe composée de deux agents : Kim Jongin et Do Kyungsoo. Ils se retrouvaient sur les scènes des crimes et se réunissaient deux fois par semaine pour échanger leurs informations.

Ils s'entendaient tous plus ou moins bien, même si au départ il y avait eu quelques tensions entre Kris et Jongin qui tous deux avaient le sang chaud et voulaient occuper la place de leader. (Depuis environ 3 mois tout allait mieux cependant, puisque Kris et Jongin couchaient ensemble ou sortaient ensemble, personne ne savait exactement quelle était la nature de leur relation – Sehun comprenait désormais d'où venaient toutes ces tensions entre eux.)

 

 

Tao ouvrit les yeux lentement, la lumière du jour l'aveuglant. Il sentait un corps chaud collé au sien et ne pouvait pas bouger son bras droit, celui-ci servant de coussin à la personne partageant son lit. Le jeune homme grogna et le secoua légèrement pour qu'il puisse se lever, il ne sentait plus son bras, c'était douloureux.

Son homologue soupira, n'appréciant pas être réveillé, avant d'ouvrir les yeux à son tour et de sourire en coin.

\- Je croyais t'avoir épuisé et que tu serais dans les vapes pour plusieurs heures ! Susurra son amant de la nuit.  
\- Tu sais bien que je dors peu. Tu peux te lever que je puisse m'habiller ? Je bosse aujourd'hui. Répondit-il nonchalamment.  
\- Tu ne veux pas...que je te débarrasse de ton petit problème avant ? Demanda-t-il en se léchant les lèvres, son regard fixé vers la tente que formait son érection sous son boxer.  
\- Si c'est gratuit oui, si je dois te payer plus la réponse est non. Dit-il, lui dégageant quelques mèches de cheveux collées à son front.  
\- ...Gratuit. Tu es un de mes plus fidèles clients, je peux t'offrir ça tout de même. Sourit-il, glissant déjà sa main dans le sous-vêtement de Tao.  
\- Luhan...Tu as 5 minutes...Souffla-t-il.  
\- Tu me sous estimes...Rit-il, se glissant entre ses jambes et lui retirant son boxer.

Tao écarta les jambes pour lui faire de la place et s'installa confortablement, jetant un coup d'œil au jeune homme qui venait de poser ses lèvres sur son membre avant de le prendre complètement en bouche. Il soupira d'aise et ferma les yeux, profitant du moment.

 

 

La fin de la journée arriva et Sehun laissa échapper un bâillement, il était épuisé. Il salua rapidement Kris et sortit du bâtiment, croisant Jongin au passage. Il lui offrit un sourire en coin, auquel l'agent ne répondit pas, faisant semblant de ne pas l'avoir vu avant de s'engouffrer dans l'immeuble. Le stagiaire était content de finir plus tôt ce soir, il n'aurait pas à entendre son patron s'envoyer en l'air avec le policier. (Il avait eu le malheur de les surprendre une fois, il en était encore traumatisé. La position dans laquelle se trouvait Jongin l'avait choquée, il se demandait si c'était physiquement possible...)

Il prit le bus et acheta à manger sur le chemin, il avait la flemme de cuisiner. Lorsqu'il arriva à son appartement, il ne fut pas surpris de voir Tao affalé dans son canapé, un bol de ramen dans les mains et la télé allumée.

\- Hey. Dit-il simplement.  
\- Yo. Tao répondit, la bouche pleine.

Sehun grimaça mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il posa ses affaires, sortit son plat tout prêt qu'il laissa sur la table basse et disparut dans sa chambre pour se changer. Il revint s'asseoir à côté de son meilleur ami, en marcel et jogging pour manger.

\- Ta journée ? Demanda Tao, après avoir fini son repas.

\- Fatigante, comme toujours. On tourne en rond, rien de nouveau. Du coup je m'occupe des papiers...Marmonna-t-il.  
\- Ne te crève pas à la tâche non plus, tu n'es que stagiaire. Pourquoi as-tu accepté la prolongation de ton contrat ? Je croyais que tu voulais reprendre tes études ? Lança Tao, intrigué.

Le choix de sa carrière avait été un sujet de dispute entre eux, Tao n'acceptait pas le fait que Sehun travaille avec un détective et collabore avec la police. Il n'avait jamais su la raison, Tao avait beau être son meilleur ami, il ne savait que très peu de choses sur lui. Mais ces derniers temps, il cherchait à le pousser à changer de voie, à quitter son poste et le plus jeune ne comprenait pas pourquoi Tao insistait à ce point.

\- J'ai besoin d'un emploi stable, je ne me vois pas repartir dans les études. De plus, je suis bien payé et je suis doué dans ce que je fais, pourquoi j'arrêterais ? En ce moment certes je m'ennuie mais comme tous métiers, il y a des inconvénients et des choses qu'on aime moins. Expliqua-t-il.  
\- Mmh...si tu le dis. Se contenta de répondre son meilleur ami, sceptique.  
\- Et toi, ta journée ? Tu bosses où en ce moment ? Fit-il.  
\- Oh, j'ai trouvé un poste de barman dans un club pas très loin d'ici, c'est bien payé et tu sais que je vis la nuit donc c'est parfait pour moi. Sourit-il en s'étirant.

Tao changeait de boulot tous les mois, il était incapable de garder un emploi stable. Non pas qu'il ne travaillait pas bien, les employeurs souhaitaient le garder mais c'était lui qui ne restait pas. Il n'aimait pas faire tout le temps la même chose, voir les mêmes gens et rester au même endroit trop longtemps. Sehun trouvait ça immature et irresponsable mais il avait appris à ne pas se mêler de la vie de Tao. Celui-ci était très secret et n'aimait pas qu'on lui pose de questions.

Une fois, Sehun avait voulu fouiller sa chambre pour en savoir plus sur le jeune homme, il avait à peine eu le temps d'entrer dans sa chambre que le jeune homme avait débarqué de nulle part et l'avait violemment plaqué contre un mur, lui faisant jurer de ne jamais refaire ça et de ne jamais tenter de savoir quoi que ce soit à son sujet. Le regard du plus âgé avait été si froid, si menaçant et si dangereux que Sehun l'avait évité pendant deux mois, incapable de le regarder de nouveau dans les yeux.

Finalement, Tao s'était excusé de lui avoir fait peur et lui avait demandé plus gentiment de ne pas se mêler de sa vie et qu'il saurait tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir d'important sur lui. Il voulait qu'il ne sache que ce qu'il avait envie de lui dire – ni plus, ni moins.

Sehun finit rapidement son plat et jeta l'emballage à la poubelle, attrapant deux bières dans son frigo au passage. Lorsqu'il se pencha vers la table pour attraper sa bouteille, le plus jeune aperçut des traces rouges sur le torse de son ami. Intrigué, il se rapprocha de lui et tira son T-shirt vers le bas, dévoilant le haut de son torse recouvert de suçons et il crut voir quelques griffures également au niveau de son ventre.

\- Oh. Petite amie ? Sehun demanda, amusé.

Tao détourna les yeux, mal à l'aise avec leur proximité.

\- Pas vraiment. Marmonna-t-il.  
\- Je vois, tu es aussi volatile en amour qu'au travail ? Se moqua le jeune détective.  
\- Je profite de la vie, nuance ! Tu devrais essayer, ça ne te ferait pas de mal. Le conseilla-t-il.

Sehun fit la moue et continua son inspection, relevant le T-shirt de son meilleur ami et passant ses doigts sur les marques, arrachant des frissons à Tao.

\- Ça fait mal ? Chuchota-t-il, curieux.  
\- Légèrement. Mentit Tao.  
\- T'es dans ce genre de trucs BDSM toi ? Sehun grimaça.  
\- Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai quelques griffures, morsures et suçons que je pratique le BDSM. Sors un peu bon sang... ! Grogna son meilleur ami, exaspéré.

Le plus jeune sourit légèrement, relâcha son T-shirt et glissa ses mains sur la braguette du jean de son meilleur ami pour la défaire. Tao fit un bond et le repoussa violemment, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Q-Qu'est-ce que tu fous putain ? Cria-t-il.

Fronçant les sourcils, Sehun se redressa tout en laissant une certaine distance entre eux.

\- Je voulais voir si tu avais d'autres marques... ? Fit-il, peu sûr.  
\- Tu aurais pu me demander...Me sauter dessus comme ça...Marmonna Tao, embarrassé.  
\- Je n'allais pas te violer non plus...Je ne fais pas le poids de toute façon. Puis...ce n'est pas comme si je ne t'avais pas déjà vu nu...Lança-t-il, vexé.

Tao soupira et se rassit normalement, détendu.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? Demanda-t-il prudemment.  
\- Je voulais juste voir si tu avais d'autres marques, je te l'ai dit. Soupira-t-il.  
\- Non je n'en ai pas d'autres. Dis-moi c'était quand la dernière fois que tu as couché avec quelqu'un ? Fit-il brusquement, intrigué.

En y réfléchissant, Tao n'avait jamais entendu Sehun parler de qui que ce soit sur ce plan-là.

\- Il y a quelques temps...Confia-t-il, gêné.  
\- Du genre ? Le pressa Tao.  
\- Quelques...mois. Avoua-t-il.

Tao le regarda fixement pendant quelques minutes.

\- Tu...veux que je te présente des amies à moi ? Fit-il doucement, ne voulant pas que son meilleur ami le prenne mal.

Il ne précisa pas que ses 'amies' étaient des prostituées évidemment. Au pire, il les paierait pour qu'elles ne le disent pas à Sehun.

\- Tao, moi et les filles...ça ne marche pas vraiment. Dit-il, se tortillant les doigts.  
\- Comment ça ? Tu n'as pas trouvé quelqu'un de bien ? Tu veux quelque chose de sérieux ? Demanda-t-il, ne comprenant pas.  
\- Non, je...suis gay. Bégaya-t-il, le rouge aux joues.

Tao l'observa longuement, étonné. Sehun était gay ? Et il ne s'en était pas rendu compte ?

\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? Tenta Tao, quelque peu blessé.  
\- Tu ne me dis rien sur toi non plus je te signale...Soupira Sehun, sur la défensive. Et puis ce n'est pas évident d'avouer ça...  
\- Je m'en fiche que tu sois gay ou hétéro tu sais, ça ne changera rien entre nous. Commença-t-il sérieusement. Tu t'es bien rincé l'œil lorsqu'on prenait des douches ensemble alors ? Blagua-t-il.

Seun grogna, embarrassé puis lui frappa le bras, grognant un 'idiot'.

Finalement, le sujet fut clos et ils passèrent la soirée devant la télé à se moquer des participants des émissions de variété.

 

 

Le lendemain matin, Sehun fut réveillé par son téléphone. Il grogna et décrocha, les yeux encore à demi fermés.

\- Sehun, il y a eu un autre homicide. Rejoins-moi dans 30 minutes au bureau ! Ordonna Kris.  
\- Ok...J'arrive...Marmonna-t-il.  
\- Si tu es en retard, on part sans toi. Lui rappela Kris avant de raccrocher.

Sehun soupira, quel réveil. Il jeta un œil à côté de lui, Tao n'était plus là. Son meilleur ami avait tendance à disparaître à des heures incongrues et tout en discrétion. Il se lava et s'habilla à la va vite avant de rejoindre Kris, Kyungsoo et Jongin devant leur bureau d'investigation pour qu'ils partent ensemble sur la scène du crime.

Ils passèrent la journée à chercher le moindre indice, la moins piste – sans succès. La seule chose qu'ils avaient pu apprendre était que la victime s'était défendue et avait blessé son meurtrier, des bouts de vêtements déchirés se trouvaient sur le sol et des fibres de tissus se trouvaient sous ses ongles.

Il passa la nuit au bureau et ne put rentrer chez lui que le lendemain après-midi. Kris l'avait envoyé chez lui car il s'endormait debout et n'était absolument pas efficace dans cet état. Une fois chez lui, il prit une douche et se laissa tomber sur son lit complètement nu n'ayant pas la force de s'habiller. Il sombra dans un sommeil profond rapidement, exténué.

 

 

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il avait été couvert pas un drap et il perçut quelques bruits venant de son salon. Il se leva, enfila un boxer et se dirigea vers le salon où Tao regardait la télé, un paquet de chips à la main. Le jeune homme lui sourit et lui fit un petit signe de main en guise de bonjour. Sehun ne fit aucun commentaire sur le fait qu'il ne l'ait pas vu depuis deux jours et s'étala de tout son long sur le canapé, posant sa tête sur ses genoux et enfouissant son visage dans son T-shirt.

\- Fatigué ? Demanda-t-il, caressant ses cheveux de sa main propre.  
\- Mmh...Marmonna Sehun contre son ventre.  
\- Tu devrais aller te recoucher. Conseilla Tao. Je ne ferai pas de bruit !

Le détective leva les yeux vers lui et se releva légèrement pour lui faire face. Son regard s'arrêta sur la lèvre inférieure de Tao où se trouvait une petite coupure. Il toucha l'endroit du bout du doigt arrachant un grognement au plus âgé.

\- Désolé. Tu t'es battu ? S'inquiéta-t-il.  
\- C'est rien...Dit simplement Tao.  
\- Oh, folle nuit ? Demanda-t-il, haussant un sourcil.  
\- Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne faisais pas de BDSM...Grogna son meilleur ami.  
\- Si tu le dis...Dit-il, peu convaincu.

Il vit quelques bleus sur ses bras également mais n'ajouta rien. Il savait que Tao ne lui dirait rien de toute façon. Il caressa sa mâchoire et ses lèvres, le détaillant longuement. Ils étaient très proches, Sehun quasiment allongé sur ses genoux et il pouvait voir tous les détails de son visage.

\- Fais attention à toi. Chuchota-t-il, ancrant son regard dans le sien.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Dit-il simplement.

Le plus jeune acquiesça et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Tao était vraiment mystérieux, avec lui il se sentait en confiance, rassuré et protégé la majeure partie du temps, pourtant il lui arrivait d'être quelque peu intimidé par son regard, son aura sombre et ses silences. Il ne savait pas trop sur quel pied danser avec lui, mais ce qui était sûr c'est qu'il ne s'imaginait pas vivre sans Tao.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Souffla Tao, brisant le silence qui s'était instauré entre eux.  
\- Je me sens juste un peu seul. Et je suis préoccupé par notre enquête...On peut...rester ainsi quelques minutes ? Demanda-t-il.

Tao ne répondit pas mais posa son paquet de chips afin d'enrouler ses bras autour de lui dans une embrasse réconfortante. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes puis allèrent se coucher. Comme à son habitude, le lendemain matin Tao avait disparu.

  
Sans comprendre pourquoi, Sehun ne se sentait pas très bien ce matin-là, son intuition lui disait que quelque chose allait arriver. Il resta sur ses gardes toute la journée et Kris le remarqua.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Fit-il.  
\- Je ne sais pas, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment...Dit-il simplement, son regard se perdant sur l'extérieur.

 

 

Tao courait dans les ruelles, se tenant le bras. Il avait loupé sa cible, c'était la première fois que ça arrivait et en plus de ça il avait été blessé. Se maudissant de ne pas avoir été plus prudent il s'engouffra dans un immeuble délabré et monta les escaliers quatre à quatre. Il toqua à la porte et lorsque Luhan lui ouvrit, il le bouscula sans plus de cérémonie avant de claquer la porte derrière eux et de la fermer à double tour.

Essoufflé, il s'appuya contre celle-ci sous le regard surpris de Luhan qui fixait son bras en sang.

\- Tu ne veux pas savoir. Dit-il simplement.

Luhan hocha la tête et le fit s'installer dans ce qui lui servait de salle de bain pour nettoyer sa plaie et lui faire un bandage. Tao décida de passer la nuit chez lui, et fut rassuré que le jeune homme ne lui pose aucune question.

Il prit une douche rapide, jeta ses vêtements dans un sac poubelle et se mit au lit. Luhan le rejoignit et se colla à lui, faisant glisser ses doigts sur son torse.

\- Tu as besoin de te détendre ? Proposa-t-il.

Tao le regarda fixement. Il n'avait qu'une envie c'était retrouver Sehun, le voir, le serrer dans ses bras mais c'était bien trop dangereux.

  
Il s'était donc tourné vers Luhan sans se poser de questions. Dans un sens, le jeune homme lui rappelait son meilleur ami, il avait un visage innocent, il était frêle et délicat. Cependant, contrairement à son apparence fragile il était loin d'être faible.

Tao lui caressa le visage tendrement, plus il l'observait, plus la ressemblance était frappante. Il laissa échapper un rire amer, tout ce temps il se berçait d'illusions et cherchait à trouver Sehun en Luhan. Pourtant, malgré tout le charme du jeune homme il ne serait jamais son meilleur ami et il ne pourrait jamais faire battre son cœur comme Sehun le faisait.

\- Tao ? L'appela Luhan, le regardant curieusement.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas et rapprocha leur visage pour l'embrasser. Luhan se laissa faire et soupira d'aise, se glissant sur le corps du plus jeune. Il retira rapidement ses vêtements et enleva le boxer de Tao devenu encombrant. Il ne perdit pas de temps et se saisit d'un préservatif, l'enroulant d'un geste expert sur la verge tendue de Tao avant de la guider vers son antre. Il gémit à l'intrusion, puis prit appui sur le torse de son amant avant de débuter un mouvement de bassin. Tao le laissa dominer, caressant ses cuisses distraitement, ses yeux ne perdant pas une miette du spectacle que le prostitué lui offrait. Lorsque Luhan parut fatigué, Tao échangea leur position et imposa sa propre cadence, s'enfonçant en lui dans des mouvements secs et brusques.

Il faisait attention de ne pas trop se servir de son bras pour ne pas aggraver sa blessure même si le plaisir qui le consumait lui faisait oublier sa douleur. Luhan gémissait sous lui, se cambrant, et enfonçait ses ongles dans la peau de son dos, criant son prénom lorsqu'il abusait sa prostate. Il se demandait quelle expression Sehun affichait lorsqu'il prenait du plaisir. Il se retira, retourna Luhan sans douceur le faisant se mettre à quatre pattes puis s'insinua en lui brusquement, imposant un rythme rapide. Il ne mit pas longtemps à atteindre l'orgasme, s'effondrant sur le corps tremblant de Luhan.

Il se retira, se débarrassa du préservatif usager puis aida Luhan à se tourner vers lui, l'embrassant langoureusement, sa main s'enroulant autour de son érection pour lui faire atteindre l'orgasme à son tour. Il essuya sa main sur le drap et se laissa tomber sur le côté, épuisé. Son amant se rapprocha de lui et posa sa tête sur son torse.

\- Ton bras ça va ? Chuchota-t-il.  
\- Oui, ça tire un peu mais ça va. Je n'ai pas été trop brusque ? S'inquiéta-t-il.  
\- Non. A qui pensais-tu ? Demanda Luhan.  
\- Comment ça ? Fit Tao, surpris par sa question.  
\- Tu m'as regardé avec une expression étrange...comme si tu avais des sentiments pour moi ? Et nous savons tous les deux que ce n'est pas possible. Expliqua-t-il.  
\- Tu me fais penser à quelqu'un qui est très important pour moi...Confia-t-il.  
\- Tu devrais le lui dire, avant de ne plus pouvoir. Tu le regretteras sinon. Conseilla-t-il, la voix pleine d'émotions.

Tao ne répondit pas et s'endormit. Lorsque le lendemain Luhan se réveilla, il était seul. Il découvrit une enveloppe à la place vide à côté de lui. Un simple 'merci, tu mérites tellement mieux Luhan...' non signé était inscrit accompagné d'une conséquente somme d'argent.

Avec tout cet argent, il pouvait certainement sortir de ce trou à rat, retourner vivre dans son pays et mener une vie plus décente. Il sourit pour lui-même, serrant l'enveloppe contre son cœur. Il ne comptait pas louper cette deuxième chance.

 

 

Kris, Sehun, Kyungsoo et Jongin se trouvaient au poste de police de Seoul, un homme d'affaire venait de témoigner. Il avait été victime d'une tentative de meurtre, et il n'y avait aucun doute, cette affaire n'était pas un cas isolé et était liée aux meurtres en série.

L'homme avait engagé des gardes du corps par précaution et l'un d'eux avait réussi à blesser le meurtrier au bras. Ils en avaient fait une description un peu floue mais c'était toujours ça. L'homme était grand, fin et agile, il connaissait les arts martiaux et possédait deux armes, un pistolet et un couteau. Malheureusement pour les enquêteurs, ils n'avaient pas retrouvé de traces de sang ni de vêtements, rien qui pouvait les mettre sur la piste du tueur.

Après de longues heures d'interrogations, l'un des gardes du corps se souvint que le meurtrier avait des bleus sur le bras gauche et qu'il avait beaucoup de piercings aux oreilles. La respiration de Sehun se coupa mais il tenta de ne rien laisser paraître. Kris le laissa rentrer chez lui en fin d'après-midi, ils n'avaient pas besoin de tous rester au poste car maintenant que les dépositions étaient terminées, ils ne sauraient rien de plus.

 

 

Lorsque Sehun entra dans son appartement, Tao l'attendait, assis dans le noir sur son canapé. Il se leva et se dirigea vers lui lentement, le prenant dans ses bras et le serrant fort contre lui. Inspirant son odeur à plein poumons, Sehun eut les larmes aux yeux, le bras gauche de Tao était couvert de bleus et il avait un bandage. Il sentait contre sa joue les piercings de son meilleur ami et se retint d'éclater en sanglots.

\- Sehun. Si...je te proposais de partir loin d'ici avec moi dès maintenant, que ferais-tu ? Chuchota-t-il.

Sehun se mordit la lèvre et ferma les yeux très fort.

De son côté, Tao priait pour que Sehun dise oui, il ne se voyait pas vivre sans lui, il voulait passer le reste de sa vie à ses côtés. Maintenant qu'il avait terminé sa mission, il était libre de faire ce qu'il voulait. Il pouvait changer de vie, recommencer à zéro, repartir sur de bonnes bases. Et tout ça ne valait le coup que si Sehun le suivait.

\- J-Je...D'accord. Dit-il finalement, la voix tremblante.

Tao le relâcha et ancra son regard dans le sien, une larme perla sur la joue de Sehun et il l'essuya de son pouce avant de presser ses lèvres au même endroit, puis de capturer les lèvres du plus jeune. Le baiser resta en surface, ce simple geste remplaçait tous les mots qu'ils auraient pu échanger.

Sehun se saisit de ses valises et ne prit que les choses les plus importantes, ainsi que quelques vêtements, il aurait l'occasion d'en racheter plus tard. Il laissa une lettre adressée à Kris où il expliquait qu'il partait, il lui demandait de ne pas le chercher, de s'occuper de son appartement, de prendre soin de lui et d'être heureux avec Jongin. Il ferma son appartement et laissa la clé sous le paillasson, puis sortit de son immeuble, bagages en main.

Il ne posa aucune question à Tao, se contentant de le suivre. Une fois à l'aéroport, il se laissa guider et ravala sa peur et ses doutes, sa main cherchant celle de Tao. Il l'agrippa de toutes ses forces et ne la lâcha que lorsqu'ils embarquèrent. Une fois dans l'avion, il envoya un rapide message à Kris puis retira la batterie de son téléphone.

Tao l'attira contre lui et il posa sa tête sur son épaule. Il essaya de ne  pas penser au fait qu'il abandonnait tout pour partir dans un pays inconnu – la Chine. Il eut une pensée pour Kris, Jongin et Kyungsoo, les gens qu'il avait l'habitude de rencontrer, ses voisins, collègues, ses connaissances. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'amis, il savait qu'il manquerait à peu de monde et que beaucoup ne s'apercevraient pas de son absence.

Il espérait de tout son cœur que Kris ne chercherait pas à le retrouver et surtout qu'il lui pardonnerait un jour.

Une fois qu'ils eurent atterri à Beijing, ils prirent un taxi et cherchèrent un hôtel dans lequel ils logèrent une semaine. Tao n'avait rien expliqué concernant ce départ précipité, ni les raisons, ni ses futurs plans. Sehun ne parlait pas beaucoup et gardait ses distances avec son meilleur ami, quelque peu chamboulé. La veille de leur départ de l'hôtel, Tao brisa le silence instauré entre les deux.

\- T-Tu regrettes ? Demanda-t-il.

Ils étaient allongés sur le lit, côte à côté et fixaient le plafond.

\- Non. Bien sûr que non. Souffla Sehun. Comment peux-tu penser ça...  
\- Tu sembles éteint. Tu es distant, tu n'as pas l'air heureux...Je me suis dit que peut-être tu voulais rentrer ? Peut-être t'ai-je forcé la main ? J'aurais dû te laisser le temps de réfléchir. Expliqua-t-il, frustré.  
\- Tu n'avais pas le temps. Je n'ai pas hésité une seconde à dire oui, je ne le regrette pas, je ne le regretterai jamais et je ne veux pas rentrer, d'accord ? Tao, tu veux que je te fasse confiance, c'est ce que je fais. Je te suis les yeux fermés, alors s'il te plaît fais-moi confiance également. C'est beaucoup de changement d'un seul coup, j'ai besoin de faire le vide et de m'habituer à tout ça. Dit-il, se tournant vers son meilleur ami pour lui faire face.

Tao hocha la tête et se tourna également vers lui, caressant sa joue pâle. Il s'approcha doucement et l'embrassa – ce n'était que la seconde fois qu'il l'embrassait mais il sentait qu'il ne devait pas brusquer son meilleur ami. Sehun finit par se blottir dans ses bras et attendit que Tao s'endorme pour craquer et pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

 

 

Le lendemain, ils prirent le train jusqu'à une petite ville en campagne. Un jeune homme blond les attendait sur le quai, celui-ci offrit un énorme sourire à Tao avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Sehun les observa curieusement, il n'avait jamais rencontré le jeune homme qui semblait pourtant être proche de Tao. Celui-ci se présenta comme étant Luhan, un ami de longue date de Tao. Sehun ne posa pas plus de questions mais remarqua leurs échanges, leurs sourires. Il comprit assez vite que ces deux-là avaient une histoire en commun.

Tandis que Tao était occupé avec les valises, Luhan en profita pour glisser quelques mots à Sehun.

\- Il tient énormément à toi tu sais. Confia Luhan.

Sehun jeta un regard en direction de Tao et sourit.

\- Je tiens également énormément à lui. Répondit-il.

Luhan eut un sourire triste avant de se reprendre et de l'attraper par la main pour qu'ils rejoignent son meilleur ami. Ils passèrent la journée ensemble, et Sehun apprit à connaître Luhan qui les logeait dans sa maison familiale.

Le soir venu, la baignoire étant spacieuse, ils décidèrent de prendre un bain ensemble. Face à face, ils se regardèrent longuement en silence.

\- Tu ne veux pas savoir ? Demanda Tao.  
\- Savoir quoi ? Fit-il doucement.  
\- Pourquoi nous sommes là, qui est Luhan...ce genre de choses. Précisa-t-il calmement.  
\- Pas maintenant. Tu me le diras, mais pas maintenant. Répondit-il dans un sourire.  
\- D'accord. Souffla-t-il, un peu déçu.

Il se mordit la lèvre, il avait tant de choses à lui dire. Il avait dû lui cacher beaucoup de choses sur son passé, sur lui, Luhan, son 'travail' et il voulait s'expliquer. Il savait que Sehun avait compris pour les meurtres, il ne savait pas comment mais il sentait que son meilleur ami était au courant, et c'était certainement la principale raison qui l'avait poussée à accepter sa proposition. Pourtant, malgré tout, il lui faisait confiance, abandonnait tout du jour au lendemain pour partir dans un pays inconnu sans poser de questions.

Sehun le vit froncer les sourcils et se douta qu'il devait être perdu dans ses pensées. Il se rapprocha de lui, et s'installa entre ses jambes, son dos contre son torse. Tao l'enlaça et le serra contre lui tandis que le plus jeune basculait sa tête en arrière pour l'appuyer contre l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

Tao déposa ses lèvres sur son cou et traça une ligne de baisers jusqu'à son épaule, puis remonta vers son oreille qu'il mordilla. Il ne s'arrêta pas là, continuant ses baisers humides contre sa peau, sortant sa langue pour la goûter. Sehun laissa échapper un soupire d'aise et pencha la tête sur le côté pour lui laisser plus d'accès. En voulant plus, Tao remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres et l'obligea à tourner la tête pour l'embrasser, chastement dans un premier temps avant de glisser sa langue dans sa bouche pour approfondir l'échange.

Sehun gémit, cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas été embrassé de cette façon, plus encore il n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir été ainsi embrassé un jour. Tao le maintenait en place, sa main contre sa nuque, son autre main se baladant sur son torse qu'il effleura du bout des doigts. La température de la pièce augmenta rapidement lorsque Tao pinça ses tétons lui arrachant un grognement, sa main sur sa nuque l'empêchant de bouger lorsqu'il voulut rompre le baiser. Le plus âgé avait le contrôle et pouvait faire de Sehun ce qu'il voulait.

A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent et Sehun inspira un bon coup, laissant échapper quelques soupires de plaisir tandis que Tao embrassait chaque parcelle de peau accessible, ses deux mains désormais libres caressant sa peau. Le plus jeune sentait le membre de Tao se durcir dans son dos, sa propre excitation grandissant. Il se cambra lorsqu'une des mains de Tao s'enroula autour de son sexe, son autre main posée sagement sur son ventre pour le maintenir contre son torse.

\- T-Tao...Souffla-t-il.

Tao laissa échapper un grognement et brusquement Sehun se retrouva projeté en avant, il manqua de glisser et de plonger la tête sous l'eau, se rattrapant de justesse. Confus, il allait demander des explications à son meilleur ami – et amant, lorsqu'il sentit ses mains se poser sur ses hanches.

\- Tu es tellement magnifique Sehun...Chuchota-t-il.

Sehun allait se redresser mais Tao l'en empêcha, plaquant sa main contre sa colonne vertébrale. Le plus jeune fronça les sourcils mais ne bougea pas, restant donc à quatre pattes. Il réprima un frisson, uniquement ses bras et ses jambes se trouvaient encore dans l'eau, l'air frais de la pièce contrastant avec la chaleur de l'eau du bain.

Tao déposa quelques baisers sur sa chute de rein, puis ses mains agrippèrent ses fesses, les écartant en douceur. Sehun écarquilla les yeux et voulut se retourner mais il ne faisait pas le poids face à la force de Tao.

\- Shhhh, fais-moi confiance. Celui-ci chuchota.

Il y eut un silence puis Sehun sentit quelque chose d'humide toucher son antre. Il laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise, son corps partagé entre l'envie de fuir cette sensation étrangère et l'envie de se laisser aller et en vouloir plus. Tao le maintenait en place et insinua sa langue en lui, timidement au début puis plus franchement ensuite. Il ajouta ensuite un puis deux de ses doigts en même temps que sa langue, l'eau servant de lubrifiant. Les jambes et les bras de Sehun tremblaient, le plaisir le submergeant, tandis qu'il tentait d'étouffer ses gémissements en se mordant les lèvres et l'intérieur de ses joues.

Tao s'appliquait à lui donner le plus de plaisir possible, prenant tout son temps, écartant ses doigts pour détendre sa chaire, explorant son intérieur minutieusement. Après plusieurs minutes de torture, Tao retira sa langue et ses doigts et plaça ses mains sur les hanches du plus jeune pour le stabiliser. Il le fit se redresser lentement, le supportant et les fit sortir du bain. Lorsque Sehun fut sorti de l'eau et stable, Tao attrapa une serviette et les essuya sommairement avant de guider son amant vers le lit.

Il le poussa lentement dessus, sur le dos, puis s'installa sur lui, prenant garde à ne pas l'écraser tout de même. Le plus âgé se saisit ensuite de ses bras et les immobilisa au-dessus de leurs têtes, se penchant pour l'embrasser langoureusement.

Sehun remonta ses jambes, caressant celles de son amant avec ses pieds avant d'enfoncer ses talons contre ses fesses pour le pousser à passer à l'étape suivante -t out ça accompagné d'une petite morsure de lèvre et d'un coup de bassin. Tao rit légèrement et resserra sa prise sur ses mains, collant son torse contre le sien pour le rendre immobile.

\- Tu ne fais pas le poids contre moi. Sourit Tao, amusé.

Sehun chercha à bouger mais ne réussit pas, il se rendit alors compte de l'étendue de la force de son meilleur ami. Il était à sa merci, sous lui et était incapable ni de se dégager, ni de bouger – non pas qu'il en ait eu l'intention.

Finalement, Tao donna un premier coup de bassin, leur arrachant un gémissement à tous les deux. Il se redressa légèrement pour lui laisser une marge de manœuvre et Sehun en profita pour relever ses jambes et les enrouler autour de son bassin.

Tao sourit, déposa quelques baisers sur ses lèvres rougies et relâcha ses mains pour relever son bassin. Une des mains de Sehun se posa sur l'épaule de Tao, l'autre autour de son cou, attendant patiemment la suite des événements. Tao se redressa sur ses genoux et se saisit de son membre tendu avant de s'insinuer lentement en son amant. Celui-ci se mordit la lèvre et se tendit sous lui, au début c'était toujours douloureux et inconfortable. Une fois complètement en lui, Tao attendit qu'il soit habitué à sa présence, déposant des baisers sur son visage et son torse, ses doigts caressant ses côtes.

Lorsqu'il fut prêt, Sehun bougea sous lui et Tao débuta un mouvement de va et vient, en douceur au début puis de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus profondément. Tao chercha son point sensible et lorsqu'il le trouva, Sehun se cambra et cria son prénom. Fier de son effet, Tao s'appliqua à abuser sa prostate à répétition, une de ses mains s'enroulant autour de son érection. Sehun ne sut plus où donner de la tête, stimulé par toutes les sensations qui se mélangeaient. Ses mains se crispèrent sur les épaules de Tao et il se cambra violemment, laissant échapper un gémissement silencieux, se déversant dans la main de Tao.

Celui-ci continua ses coups de reins et sentit qu'il allait jouir à son tour, Sehun resserrant ses parois autour de son sexe.

\- Sehun...Je vais...Souffla-t-il contre la peau en sueur de son cou.  
\- E-En moi...Répondit-il d'une voix éraillée.

Tao acquiesça et atteignit l'orgasme quelques secondes après, jouissant en lui. Il se retira en douceur et s'allongea sur le corps tremblant et en sueur de Sehun, épuisé. Une fois qu'ils eurent repris leur souffle, Tao redressa la tête pour embrasser son amant tendrement, roulant sur le côté pour inverser leur position de sorte que Sehun soit désormais sur lui. Le plus jeune posa sa tête sur son torse, collant son oreille contre son cœur et soupira d'aise.

Ils restèrent silencieux. Tao caressait les cheveux humides de Sehun lorsque celui-ci remua, mal à l'aise.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tenta-t-il.  
\- ...Non, juste...ça coule. Marmonna-t-il, gêné.  
\- Oh. Désolé ? Fit Tao.  
\- Idiot...Grogna-t-il.

Tao se dégagea de son étreinte et partit chercher une serviette, il l'essuya doucement, ne voulant pas le blesser puis se recoucha à ses côtés, le prenant dans ses bras.

\- Va-t-on encore bouger ou tu comptes rester ici ? Demanda Sehun d'une petite voix.  
\- J'avais pensé qu'on pourrait rester quelques temps ici avant de s'installer en ville, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Proposa-t-il.  
\- Je te suis où tu veux. Murmura Sehun.

Son amant sourit, attendri et resserra sa prise, embrassant sa tempe.

\- Tu devrais dormir. Souffla-t-il.

Lorsqu'il n'eut pas de réponse, il comprit que Sehun s'était déjà endormi, il ferma alors les yeux à son tour et sombra dans un profond sommeil.

 

 

Comme prévu, ils restèrent quelques semaines à la campagne en compagnie de Luhan. Celui-ci lui avait lui-même raconté son passé, la façon dont il avait rencontré Tao et la relation qu'ils entretenaient, non sans se sentir embarrassé et honteux. Sehun le rassura et écouta son histoire. Il remercia Luhan d'avoir été présent pour Tao lorsqu'il ne l'était pas. Celui-ci lui offrit un sourire radieux, c'était lui qui était reconnaissant envers Tao, il lui avait sauvé la vie et lui avait permis de s'en sortir.

Sehun en profita pour taquiner Tao concernant Luhan, demandant quelques détails coquins qui le mirent affreusement mal à l'aise. Il ne savait pas si le plus jeune plaisantait ou s'il y avait un peu de sérieux dans ses remarques.

\- Je ne suis pas jaloux ni en colère tu sais, je suis heureux que Luhan ait été à tes côtés lorsque je ne pouvais pas l'être. Je suis rassuré que tu aies un ami aussi fidèle sur qui tu puisses compter. Sehun le rassura, l'embrassant chastement.

Finalement, Tao et Sehun ne parlèrent jamais des raisons pour lesquelles Tao avait voulu fuir Seoul, c'était un accord tacite entre eux, ils savaient mais ne le disaient pas. Ils préféraient se tourner vers l'avenir et se concentrer sur leur nouvelle vie.

 

 

Lors de leur visite de la grande muraille de Chine, et tandis qu'ils regardaient l'horizon, le sourire aux lèvres et des étoiles plein les yeux, ils se firent la promesse de retourner à Seoul dans quelques années et de se replonger dans leurs souvenirs. Ils ne pouvaient pas complètement oublier leur passé, leurs souvenirs et les gens qui avaient partagés leur vie. Mais en attendant, ils comptaient profiter et surtout être heureux, ensemble.

 


End file.
